Anger
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: Shego loves Kim. Kim's with Ron. Can she win her heart? Or will she have to try and live without her. This story continues in Graduation Approaches, so check that out too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Kim Possible and all related characters are property of Disney and the individual creators.

This story is owned by me, Mereel Skirata and cannot be used without my permission.

Pairing: Kigo (eventually)

* * *

The wind whips through your hair, as you look back at the rooftop below you.  
At the cracked concrete and smashed skylight, glass spread all over the roof. The smoking remains of the Doc's latest invention.

At them. Her and Him. Her and HIM. Her. And. HIM.  
Together, hands linked, intertwined. Slowly walking towards the lift, presumably one that will carry them back down to whatever form of transport brought them running this time.  
The last glimpse you catch, before you get too far away even for your eyes to grab any details, is her resting her head on his shoulder, red hair spreading out as she does so.

Her. Kim Possible. The girl who can do anything.  
Including stealing my heart.

It is a silent flight back to Drakken's lair. Well, not silent really.  
The wind is rushing past, filling me ears. Dr. D is mildly ranting. Something about next time. And bigger ideas.  
But I'm not listening.

My mind is silent. Still completely filled with the image of Kimmie, just before cloud had whipped across my vision.  
In front of my eyes is the most horrible freeze frame I can imagine.  
She does look happy, content. That's good, I guess.

But, she could be happy with me.  
Surely she would have the same expression on her face, if it was my shoulder she was leaning on, not his.  
The Buffoon. I do know his name, actually. I just pretend not to. It's my way of getting at him.  
Ron Stoppable. The boy who can't do anything. Except steal Kimmie away from me.

The second we land, I'm moving. Popping the restraints and leaping out of the hovercraft. Stalking off to my room.  
My face, its expression, must be quite something I reflect distractedly.  
Henchmen are literally jumping out of my way.  
Not that I care.

Slamming the door behind me, I flop down on the bed, not even bothering to take off my mission gear.

I can't sit still for long. The stillness in my mind has evaporated, replaced by an energy that has no-where to go.  
I stand back up, walking over discarded magazines and clothes that have just be thrown down after I have finished with them. I really can't see any reason to tidy them up. A pair of panties snags on my foot. I kick it away in disgust. My anger is building now. A kind of red destructive rage, that has no focus.

I can't blame Kimmie, God forbid. She doesn't know how I feel. What it's doing to me to me to not be with her.  
I can't even ready blame Ron. But, at the same time, I do. I hate him for keeping me from being with Kim. Kimmie. Princess. My Princess.

'He's taken her.' I roar in my head.  
My mind starts to loop The same thoughts running through my head and I can't stop them.  
The need to punch something is becoming overwhelming.  
Almost ripping the door off, I storm out, heading towards the gym.  
I have my own private room in the gym here, one of the perks of the jobs. Plus, a workout takes on a different meaning when you can shoot green fire from your hands.  
I hurry in, ignoring my name being called behind me. Drakken or Henchman. I don't care.

Ignoring all the machines, I head straight for the punching block, a padded block of titanium, mounted on powerful springs. A punching bag won't cut it for me. They don't last.  
Slipping on my gloves, I square up, throwing two quick punches, the block rocking slightly as the springs absorb the force I throw at it.

This isn't helping, I noticed. I'm just getting more caught up in my anger, not really letting it out and I don't care. I start to punch and punch, any thought of skill or precision gone. I just want to hurt something. I start screaming in my head with each hit.

'I want to be with Kimmie'

'She should be with me'

My rants are becoming more irrational.

'She shouldn't be with him'

'She should be with me. Me'

I'm actually shouting now. My voice bouncing off the walls.

Each word punctuated by a punch.

"She."

WHACK

"Should."

WHACK

"Be."

WHACK

"With."

WHACK

"Me."

WHACK

Tears are in my eyes. I can feel them gather in my cheeks, running down my cheeks. I don't care.

"HE."

WHACK

"STOLE."

WHACK

"HER!!"

WHACK

I can feel my plasma flowing down my arms, into my arms. I don't care. I just keep hitting. My boxing gloves start to split and tear as the energy backlash hits them. It doesn't matter. The metal at the core of the block is starting to warp. I can feel it.  
And my anger is still building. Boiling in my veins.

Punching won t do it anymore. I step back, my fire glowing brightly in my hands, throwing dancing shadows onto the four walls.

I start to throw, the first two hits bursting the padding, filling the air with dust. The next slam directly into the metal, denting it. The hits keep coming, the metal denting even more. Then it bends with a loud snap, the surface cracking. Shrapnel flies. A shard scratches my face, just below my eye. The blood joining with my tears.  
Who cares. I'll heal.

I scream, a loud throat scraping shout, leaving it raw. Anger, sorrow, pain and hate, all flowing out at once. Both in my voice and plasma.  
Bringing my hands together, I launch a stream, not a blast, that smashes into the mangled wreck of the punching block, ripping it apart, before continuing into the wall, blasting a deep crater into the concrete.  
I collapse, all my energy spent, but a hard knot of anger can still be felt in my chest. I just haven't got the energy to do anything with it.

I hear the door open behind me, a voice calling out, "Shego? Shego, are you okay."  
Drakken. The last person I want to see. But then I only want to see one person. To have her take me in her arms and say she loves me.

As I turn my head, slowly, as if it had become made of lead, I see Drakken leaning around the edge. I shoot him a look, full of threats that I don't really feel that I could carry out.  
He doesn't know that and ducks back, mumbling something I don t bother to catch.

I hear footsteps outside, moving away very quickly. A lot of them.

I manage to pull myself up, slowly dragging my deadweight of a body out of the gym. As I guessed, the Henchmen have fled. Drakken too.

Back in my room, I barely manage to drag my suit off, leaving it in a pile by the bed. I just feel so tired. So very tired. Sleep, as it comes, is a huge relief. I welcome the blackness as it claims me.

The next morning, I just couldn't stay in the lair. I had to get out.  
Slipping yesterday's suit back on, even though it is all wrinkled and a little ripe from my exertions, I make my way to the hanger, heading towards my jet.  
I punch in the co-ordinates, setting the autopilot without even thinking about it. Middleton.  
I press the button and the plane does the rest. Probably for the best. I can't think well enough to fly.  
I land near the outskirts, a short distance away from the Possible house.

As I approach, trying to be stealthy, I stop suddenly. Coming out of the house. There she is.

I duck behind the house. I don't think she saw me. In fact, she isn't even looking at me. She's looking down the street, away from me, at oh no.

My anger starts to grow as the buffoon closes in. Very close and. I can't look, but I do. He's kissing her, leaning in, his lips pressing against hers. I have to think of it like this. He has to be kissing her. She can't be kissing him. I know I'm kidding myself, but I can't take it. It has to be him. She can't want this.

Still I can feel my blood boiling, as I watch them pull apart, before heading off.

I follow them. I don't know why or what I will do, but I just have to.

I follow them all the way to Middleton General. Her mother works here, I think.  
I'm surprised that she hasn't spotted me. The Buffoon, of course, doesn't worry me. If he spots me, I deserve to be caught.  
But Kimmie, she's sharp. She should have noticed me. I'm not being sneaky. This bright green outfit doesn't really blend in. It's lucky it's early. If there were more people around, I'd be creating quite a stir. Maybe she has something on her mind.

They head around to the rear, to the ambulance bay. I slip in between two dustbins, so they don't see me as they come back this way.  
Her mother is waiting there for her. Kimmie hands her something. Her lunch, maybe. Then she leaves, Ron still glued to her.

I can feel my anger rising again, so strong that I have to get it out. I slam my fists into the ground. But like yesterday, it only fuels my anger, so I hit again and again.  
No gloves this time, but it makes no difference to me. I hit and hit, not caring about the pain in my hands or the thumps they make as they impact on the street. The pain doesn't matter. Anything to distract me from the pain in my heart.

I pause, my breathing short, blood pounding in my head.  
Then I notice the shadow that has fallen over me.  
I look up into the face of Dr Possible.  
She looks so much like her daughter, that my heart skips a beat, before I realise my mistake.

She kneels down, concern all over her face, gently grasping my wrists, lifting my hands up.  
Then I notice the blood. The skin on both my hands has been split, deep cuts over my knuckles and fingers.  
Blood running over my palms, dripping onto the floor.

Kim's mother places one hand under my elbows, gently guiding me up, leading me into the hospital.  
The ER is quite busy, and I get some strange looks as I'm let to one of the exam rooms. I don't care. All the fire seems to have gone out of me, replaced by a dull ache in my heart.

She sits me down on the bench, grabbing a tray from the corner.  
Pulling out a syringe minus the needle, filling it with warm saline, slowly cleaning out my wounds, right hand first.  
It stings a bit, as the liquid washes away the blood and concrete dust. But I don't feel it. There is no room for anything else in my head.  
Kim's mother is still looking at me, eyes full of concern, despite focusing on her work.

Why is she bothering with me, I wonder. She's a neuro-surgeon, if I remember right. Surely, she should have dumped me on a medical student or something.  
She isn't even wearing a lab coat, just a black blouse and dark blue skirt. Maybe she's on a break.

So, again, why is she bothering. I don't deserve this. She doesn't even seem scared of me. She really should, seeing that almost every time we've met, I have been attacking her daughter. Hell, I even attacked her once. But she doesn't seem to remember that I left her tied up on that train. I would have left her to die there.

Her voice drags me out of my thoughts, as I realise she has been calling my name. More by instinct, I look up at her face.  
"Shego," she says softly, indicating my hands, "Why did you do this to yourself?"

I'm ready to hit back with my usual sarcasm, but her sudden compassion has reached something in me.  
Instead I shout "I love her. I LOVE her." I feel tears pouring out of my eyes, running all over my face, splashing onto my suit.

Damn. I'm actually balling my eyes out, sobbing at the top of my voice.  
I pull my hands away, from the Doctor, burying my head in them. The salty water stinging more than the saline did.

I sob until I can't breathe. Gulping in air, I sob again. A long deep wail, like a baby.  
An arm slips around my body, gently pulling me over, my head resting on the soft, comfort of her shoulder.

I manage to get myself under control, letting out one last small sob, before I speak again, "I love her. I love her so much. And she's with him. It feels like my heart is ripped out every time I see them together."

Dr Possible nods, knowingly. "You mean Kimmie."  
It's not a question.  
I answer by breaking down again, pressing my head into her blouse, arms wrapping around her neck, sobs wracking my body again.

As my sobbing fit continues, I feel her arms on my back, one hand stroking my hair.  
A mother s embrace. Something I have never felt. But something that feels so right.  
Let s say I have some issues around my mother.

After 5 minutes, I pull back, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. My eyes are still a bit teary, but I do feel a bit better.

As I continued to emit tiny sobs, Dr Possible turned back to my hands, quickly cleaning and bandaging them.

I looked down at my hands, thick cloth wrapped around them, already showing spots of blood forming on the surface, then back up at Dr Possible.  
"Thank you. I think I ruined your shirt, though."  
Blood had dripped on it when I hugged her.

Dr Possible shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's a cheap one. No Doctor should wear anything expensive. You need that dressing changed in a few days, though."

She left me with my thoughts for a few minutes, before returning with two cups of coffee.  
Handing me one of the thin plastic cups, steam pouring off the surface, she sat next to me again.

"Do you want to talk?"

Silence.

"Alright. I will. How long have you loved Kimmie?"

That is a question I don't want to answer. But I feel that I have to. This is her daughter, after all.

"You remember when my personality got reversed. All that time we spent together. We started to bond. I don't know what the Princess thought. Maybe that we were becoming friends. Or maybe that I thought she was like a sister. But I knew what I felt. Even after I was turned back, the feelings I had for her remained. Or maybe they were there all along and I never recognised them for what they were. I know that I always looked forward to fighting her, but maybe it was more than that."

I took a sip of my coffee, wincing.

"I know. Hospital coffee. Not the best. Anyway, does Kimmie know how you feel."

I shake my head, sadly.

"How can she? How can I tell her. She loves Monkey Boy. What would she see in me? The woman who's always hitting her. I'm surprised she doesn't hate me."

"She doesn't hate you, Shego. I know that. But I'm not so sure about what she feels for Ron."

"How do you know. Has she said...."

"Not a thing. Call it a mother's instinct. Anyway, come on."

I stand, confused and suspicious, "Where?"

"Back with me of course. Unless you want to stay here, drinking horrible coffee."

I follow. I don't really care where I go.  
I just feel so tired, now.  
Maybe somewhere that I can't be found and won't be bothered, is what I need now.

Chapter end.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is owned by Disney and indivual creators, not me.

This story is the property of me, Mereel Skirata and cannot be used without me permission.

Pairing: KIGO.

Warning: Contains nudity, very dark themes later on. If you don't like, leave.

* * *

Dr Possible leads me out of the ER, not back to the Ambulance bay. Instead a short elevator ride carries us out to the hospital's underground car park. Her car is waiting a few spaces away, probably the area set aside for staff.  
All of the cars are high end models.  
I am a thief; I know how to recognise something expensive.  
She unlocks the car and I climb into the passenger seat.  
The interior matches the exterior. Leather seats. The panels are all high quality, polished wood and metal. None of your cheap plastic jobs.

I keep my hands in my lap. It would be a crime to bleed on it and ruin it. I doubt cars are a disposable as shirts for this woman.

She slides into the driver's side, opening the package that her daughter gave her earlier.  
A sandwich, I guess. I can smell the filling, chicken and bacon. My stomach growls of its own accord. I'm starving. I hadn't realised it.

Dr Possible obviously had. Or maybe she just didn't feel right eating when someone else didn't.  
Whatever her reason, she tore the sandwich in half, handing one to me.  
I wolf it down in two mouthfuls.

She is more restrained with her share, taking small bites as we set off, talking all the while.  
She explains that Kimmie isn't actually at home right now, something about flying off to a mission in Japan.  
That's good, I suppose. I couldn't stand her seeing me like this, despite the fact that the sympathy might actually help.

Pulling into the drive, Dr Possible easily slips the car into the garage.

The inside of the house is much as I remember it, given the limited time I've spent here. Dr Possible heads straight for the kitchen and busies herself by the stove, while I hover in the doorway, unsure what to do, now that I'm actually here.  
I fold my arms over my chest, trying to hide my discomfort. My hands scream in protest at that, the pressure of placing them under my arms hurts, so I let them drop back to my sides.

My discomfort vanishes in a second, as Kim's mother places two bowls of soup on the table, a pile of sliced crusty bread between them.  
I suddenly don't care how out of place I feel here, in Kimmie's house, as I grab a seat, pulling the nearest bowl towards me.

The powerful smell of tomatoes fills my nose, as I begin shoving spoonfuls into my mouth. Grabbing a slice of bread, I dip it in the creamy liquid, it follows the soup in no time. So does the second one.

Again the older woman eats more slowly and carefully, watching me all the time.

Mopping up the last dregs with my third slice of bread, I sit back in the chair.

"Dr Possible", I mumble, trying to find the right words.

"Thank you." I finish, lamely.

She smiles, warmly.

"Don't mention it. But, you can call me Anne, you know. It has to be quicker than always calling me Doctor."

I sit in silence as she finishes her meal, stacks the bowls and plate in the sink, before heading out of the room and to the next floor.  
I follow, guessing that she wants to show me something.

I'm right. She points out the various rooms that we pass along the way, her room (and her husbands, I figure), Kim s room, her brother s room and the bathroom. Fighting the sudden urge to go into Kimmie's room, I continue on until we come to the last room.  
I remember it well. It's the spare room that I used when I stayed here the last time, when I was hiding from my brothers. It hasn't changed either. In fact, it feels that I've never left. As I'm looking around, Anne leaves and I hear a door being opened, then closed again.  
She returns a few minutes later, a pile of clothes in her arms.

Placing them gently on the bed, she turns to face me, "Feel free to have a wash, if you want. Freshen up, a bit. James and the boys will be out for a while. Just keep those bandages dry, okay."

After she's gone, I check out the clothes she left and my heart jumps.  
The top item is a shirt I brought from Club Banana during my last stay. The one I really liked, the one with the line drawing of a black cat on the front. I stared at it, the bright green, almost jade eyes staring back at me.  
I can't believe they kept it.  
Since I left so suddenly, I assumed that all my stuff I hadn't taken had just been chucked.  
I look down at the rest of the pile. It's all things I brought. Have they kept it all, I asked myself.

Grabbing the shirt and the baggy shorts I used to wear under it, I head to the bathroom, deciding to take Anne's advice.

Once inside, I strip off my suit and bra.  
Taking a flannel from the pile on a hamper by the door, I run it under the tap, not too much, just enough to make it damp. As I lightly wipe it over my skin, cleaning away the dried on sweat, I find myself staring at the collection of toiletries on the shelf over the sink. Suddenly, I notice something else I recognise. My toothbrush. The green one that Kimmie picked out for me, without telling me. Why did she keep that? It's almost like she was expecting me to come back. My head is so confused now, buzzing with thoughts I don't understand.

My skin has dried while I was standing there, so I slip the shirt over my head, letting it drop past my thighs, before removing my knickers, the shorts taking their place.

I glance at myself in the mirror. I don't look too bad. The cut under my eye has already healed. I need a shower really, though, wash my hair. But that will have to wait until my hands heal.

Back in the spare room, I collapse onto the bed, planning on just resting my eyes for a few minutes. Instead I'm asleep in seconds.

I not sure how long I was out for, but suddenly I'm dragged awake, by a loud echoing scream.

* * *

Anne looked up from her book, as her husband and sons walked in.  
Well, James walked in. The twins ran in, grabbing two apples from the fruit bowl on the sideboard, dashing out again just as quickly.  
She smiled; those two were always so full of energy.

"So, how was the science expo?"

Her question was never answered, as a scream floated down the stairs.

As she and her husband rushed towards the sound, Anne guessed what had happened.  
"Why? Why did they go in there?"

Sure enough, when they reached the top, the twins scrambled out of the spare room, eyes wide with surprise and a fear.

Walking around them, Anne stepped into the room.

Shego was sitting on the bed, her eyes narrowed, seeming to glow like the fire that burned around her hand.

She did look fearsome, Anne had to admit.

"Shego." She said softly, stepping in front of her sons, forcing her attention away from them. "It's okay, Shego. Sorry. I should have told them you were here."

Slowly Shego lowered her hand, the green plasma fading, before lying back down.

Back outside, the twins had calmed down enough to allow her to explain the situation. Or most of the situation, she did not mention Shego's feelings for Kim. She didn't want them telling her. Shego should be the one to do that.

Shego, secretly listening in, was amazed that they could accept her just like that. Then again, they had accepted her the last time and those circumstances had been even stranger.  
Maybe what Kim always said was true; anything was possible for a Possible.

The boys trooped back in a few minutes later, muttered an apology, then fled before Shego could reply. Not that she was going to anyway.

Anne, who had come in with them, stayed for a bit longer, until she was sure that Shego was asleep.  
She was about to leave, when she heard Shego say something. It was barely a whisper, but she still caught it. "Kimmie."

It was a desperate plea; Anne could hear the terrible longing in that one word.  
A tear leaked out of one eye, as she stared at the green skinned woman.  
She had never felt this helpless. She just wished that she could do something.

* * *

Back downstairs, she found her husband in the kitchen, paper spread out before him on the table.

He folded it as she approached.

"Honey? What's going on? I know you didn't tell the boys everything. It's not just about her hands."

Anne smiled. Despite appearing a distracted academic, her husband was really intuitive. She couldn't hide this from him.

"You're right. Shego's...She's going through a bad patch. She loves someone, so deeply. And that person doesn't know it. It's eating her up inside."

"Really? I guess I didn't see her being affected by all that teen drama stuff. Not with her career choice. So, who is it? That crazy golfer? Monkey man? That handsome Spanish guy? Not Drew, surely?"

His mind was working through all the men he connected with her.

Time to drop the bombshell, Anne sighed.

"No. It's Kim."

That really took him by surprise.

"What?? Kimmie? Our little Kimmie-cub? But, they're always..."

He trailed off, his arms making a few mock kung fu moves.

Anne nodded, "Yes, Kimmie. But think about it like this. She's an ex-superhero turned villain, who can shoot fire from her hands. Her brothers are superheroes. And she works for your old collage drop out friend, who is trying to take over the world. She really couldn't fall for anybody normal, I think. She needs someone on her level. Maybe someone better than her."

"OK, I'll by that. But what about Kim. Does she feel the same way?"

"I don't know idea, James. But you've seen how she acts around Ron when they've been dating. She enjoys his company, but it still seems like it did when they were younger. He clearly thinks it's more and maybe Kimmie is trying to make herself believe that she feels something more, but she still behaves like he's only a friend. Try as she might to find something romantic, I haven't seen that spark."

James nodded. People were his wife's speciality, particularly her daughter. That's probably why she became a doctor.  
He'd stick to machines, he decided. At least he could understand those.

* * *

I_ can hear the wind blowing, leafs rustling as it moves through the trees that surround us. I'm lying on a field of long grass, that stretches as far as I can see. Kimmie is leaning on me, her head resting on my shoulder. Her face, set in a peaceful smile as she sleeps, is the most beautiful thing I can imagine. Her red hair is almost glowing in the sunshine. The luscious red hair that made me give her one of her nick-names.  
"Pumpkin," I whisper, feeling happier than I have in a long, long time._

_Closing my eyes, I let my head fall back, savouring the feel of my princess pressed against my side.  
A strong gust of wind springs up, blowing a flurry of leafs around us.  
Suddenly, Kimmie's weight against me is gone._

_I spring up, looking around wildly. The sun has gone, I notice, buried deep beneath deep black clouds._

_"Kim!!" I shout, my voiced fuelled by longing and loss._

_No reply._

_I try again, cupping my hands around my mouth, calling out for her over and over. The wind is howling now, pushing my voice and any reply I may hear, far away._

"KIM." I wake with a start, my whole body shaking, heart pounding against my chest. My back is clammy with sweat.

The door opens and I feel the horrible sensation of again thinking it's Kim, before I recognise her mother.

"Nightmare?" She asks, the bed sagging, as she sits on the end.

She must have heard me shouting. I nod, a choked sob the only sound I can make. My throat is so tight. My whole body feels weak.

My hands are shaking as Anne takes them in her own, gently unwrapping the bandages. This soft, physical contact starts to make me feel better.

She looks surprised, as the bandages are removed. The wounds have stopped bleeding. They are still visible, deep red gashes in my skin, but more healed than expected.

"Boy, you heal fast. Side effect of your powers?"

I shrug. I guess so. I've never really thought about why.

"Anyway. You should be okay to take a shower, if you want. Just dry your hands really well and I re-bandage them afterwards.

Inside the bathroom, I slide the latch across. I don't really want Kim's hyper brothers running in. Won't win me any points with her, if I fry them. Then again, it might. Maybe something to try later.

Quickly stripping off my sleepwear, I switch the shower on, adjusting the temp. Nice and hot. Steam begins to fill them room, as I step under the water.

The heat begins to loosen my muscles, as the water flows over me. Tipping my head back, I push my hair under the water, working a few kinks out with my fingers. Slicking my wet hair back, I look around for what I hope is also still here. It is. The lime body wash I like. This is weird. Why are there all these ties to me here, in a house I haven't been in for months? What does it mean?

I ponder this again, as I start to work the gel into my hair, getting a good lather going, which I work all the way down to the tips.

Again I let the water flow over my hair, washing all the foam away, before I shut the shower off, letting myself drip for a few seconds.

I grab a towel from the rail, ignoring the cold air flowing over me. I always hate the moment I leave a shower. Like getting out of bed on a cold, winter morning. I start to rub myself down, vigorously.

Now dry, towel wrapped around my torso, I head back to my room to get dressed.

Selecting a shirt from the pile that I moved to the chair; a green one with a black stripe looping horizontally around the midriff, along with a pair of jeans.

Fresh underwear is also on the pile. More of the stuff I brought while here, so at least it fits.

Now decent, I head out, looking for Anne.  
I find her in the kitchen, sitting at the table, a first aid kit next to her.

I sit and she starts to tend to my wounds. She uses a thinner cloth this time, enough to keep them clean, but one that will let them breathe.

She secures the last piece of cloth with a strip of medical tape and I pull my hands back, resting them on my lap.

I thank her again, trying my damndest not to sound sarcastic. This woman has taken me into her home, after all. Anne stands and moves to put the first aid kit away.  
I retreat into my thoughts, trying to figure out what I should do next. I can't stay here forever, even though it seems that someone has gone out of their way to make a place for me.

I hear the front door open and I stand. I don't want to stay down here, if the whole family is back.  
What I see when I step out into the hall makes me stop dead.

Kimmie, her back towards me, closing the door behind her.

My heart rate increases. And not just because I'm overjoyed to see her.  
I've been dreading seeing her, as much as I've been anticipating it.  
My mind runs through all the ways she could react.

Joy

Confusion.

I shift, moving my feet. Not a fighting stance, but one where I can move quickly, if I have to. She might go on instinct and attack, even though I'm not in mission gear.

That option would have been preferable, compared to her actual reaction.  
She turns, sees me.. No, she doesn't. Her eyes slide over me, as if she didn't even realise I was there.

I stare at her retreating back, as she walks away, heading to her room I guess.

"Princess?" I call after her, softly, but clearly.

She acts like she hasn't heard mer.

In my chest, my heart, I feel something break.

* * *

Okay, here's the next chapter. One day earlier than I planned. All the reviews I recieved really fired me up.

I have part three losely in my head, so it should take shape soon.

I have a short week at work coming up, so I should have some time to write it.

That being said, I am going away for a week next Friday, but I will do my best to have it up by then.

Again, rate and review.  
Please and thank you, as Kim would say.

Anyway, quick preview of part 3.

Kim is ignoring Shego.  
Shego's mental state is becoming worse.  
Kim has to do something before she loses Shego. Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is owned by Disney and indivual creators, not me.

This story is the property of me, Mereel Skirata and cannot be used without me permission.

Pairing: KIGO.

Warning: contains dark themes, intended for mature readers. You have been warned.

* * *

The young red-haired girl slipped into her room, exhausted, wanting nothing more than a few hours sleep.  
She had staggered into her parents house only a few minutes ago, barely possessing the strength to open the door, letting it swing shut behind her and pull herself upstairs.

She hears a voice call out to her, one that is both familiar and yet out of place, at the same time.  
But her head is so full of recent events that there is no room in it for anything else.

******************************************************************************************

Flashback - yesterday morning.

Ron smothered a yawn, as he stood on the airstrip, waiting for their ride to arrive.  
Once again, Wade had called with a message about something posted on Kim's website.

Once again, a quick phone call later, his companion had managed to wrangle a ride to...wherever they were going.

He was sure that he had been told, but his sleep fogged brain seemed unable to hold it.

"Uh, Kim, where are going, again?"

Kim Possible grinned, her olive eyes bright with humour, despite the early hour.  
Ron really wasn't a morning person.

"Yamanuchi School. Sensei said he had something that he wanted to show us."

Ron nodded, prevented from saying anything by another deep yawn.

Kim suddenly cast her eyes skyward, as she caught sight of their ride approaching.

An old, battered C-130 touched down lightly, the faded logo on the side proudly displaying Ashitaka air freight.  
The pilot leaned out of the cockpit, waving them over.

"Ohaiyo, Kimberly-san. Ogenki desu ka."

Kim waved back, "Ohaiyo, Ashitaka-sama. Genki desu. Arigato gosaimasu. Thank you for stopping over to pick us up."

"No problem. I owe you one, after you saved my plane from that fire.

Kim shrugged, "Anyone can taxi a plane away from some exploding fuel drums. So not the drama."

I open the rear hatch to the cargo area and Ron jumps in. I'm right behind him, pulling the hatch closed with a clang. The plane is already picking up speed, preparing to lift off again, as I pick a clear space between two boxes of chicken feed. I press my back against the bulkhead, quickly getting comfortable. Japan is a long way away.

***********************************************************************************

I snap out of my light doze, as Ashitaka calls out to me. We're over the co-ordinates I gave him. I drag Ron to his feet; he mumbles something about two more minutes. I swear he called me mum, as well.  
I open the hatch, pushing my sound asleep boyfriend out, the sound of his snores carried away by the wind.

I wait a few seconds, before following him out.

Ron's not asleep now I notice, as I arrow dive towards him, quickly catching up. Freefalling at several hundred feet per second will do that. Better than coffee, that s for sure.  
A few minutes more and we deploy our chutes, the wind catching in them, slowing us rapidly. We gently float down into the clearing I had spotted before we jumped.  
As soon as we land, I repack my chute, ready to head to the school.

Ron looks around, "So, where's the welcoming committee? They had to have seen us, so why aren't they here by now?"

"Ron, how would you see them? They're ninjas, remember? Masters of the Art of Invisibility."

He scoffs. "Please, K.P, I'm a master of Monkey Fist. Nobody can sneak up on me."

"Are you sure, Stoppable-san?"  
A quick flurry of movement that even I don't follow and suddenly a black clad figure is behind Ron, pressing into his back, one hand held a few inches away from his neck, like the edge of a knife.

He starts, leaning into the person behind him.

I can tell who it is, even behind the nondescript black top, trousers and mask.

"Good one, Yori-san. " I chuckle.

"Hi, Yori-chan." Ron replies with a grin, trying to face her.

She responds by moving her knife hand nearer to his throat, pulling his body hard against hers.  
I frown. What's this? Ninja flirting?

I pull Ron away from her grip, dragging him behind me.  
Yori gives me a confused glance, before leading us towards Yamanuchi.  
I follow, equally confused.

A short walk later and we are at the school, swiftly lead to the central building, where Sensei awaits us.  
Both Ron and I bow deeply as we enter, offering out respects to the school. Slipping our shoes off, we approach the raised area where Sensei sits, bowing again, this time to him personally.  
We sit, cross legged, as Yori moves to stand behind Sensei.

He speaks, his voice warm and friendly, yet something hard lies underneath.

"Greeting, Possible-san, Stoppable-san. How can we be of service to you."

That throws me. I pause, considering my words carefully, before I speak again.  
Ron doesn't. It's like his brain shouts go and his mouth can't wait to obey.

"What do you mean? You called us, remember. The message you placed on Kim's website."

I wince. Good thing Sensei has a soft spot for Ron. Mystical Monkey Power and all.

"Message? We placed no message. But come, you have travelled far. You will be our guests tonight. Yori will show you to rooms where you can rest.

*********************************************************************************************

The room I have been given is not luxurious, but it is comfortable. I have the last room in this side of the building. Yori's room is next to mine, on the left and Ron's is the one after that.

At least I got the chance to crash for a bit.  
Sensei decided that Ron needed to make use of this time and instructed that he join the other students.

I'm starting to feel restless, now. I think I'll go for a stroll.  
I walk to the edge of the school compound, past the central courtyard.  
I pause for a bit, watching the students as they run through their drills. Ron is next to Yori, in the first row. Something about how close they are distracts me. As does the way they move. Punch. Punch. Snap kick. High kick. Sweep. Elbow. Knee. Each move Ron makes is in perfect synch with Yori's. Not a second s difference. The angle, force and direction are identical.

I walk on, trying not to be jealous of what I've just seen. He's just enjoying being back here, I tell myself.  
My mind accepts this. Deep in my heart, no matter how much I try to bury it, is the feeling that it is so much more than that.

I head away from the school, losing myself in the sights and sound around me. Lush flowers; green, vibrant foliage. Bird calls, numerous rustles and cracks as small creatures move through the undergrowth. A monkey calls, short and sharp.  
I hear the call again.  
No, not again. Another one. And another. And another.  
My blood chills. The forest is now filled with monkey cries, drowning out all the other sounds.

I sprint back to Yamanuchi, the dreadful screeching seems to follow me all the way.

I'm greeted by a scene straight out of a martial arts movie. The entire courtyard is packed full of black clad figures, all locked in deadly combat.  
The air is full of screeches, cries of pain and the clash of weapons.

I feel, more than see, the figure drop towards me, arms reaching for me. I drop flat on my back, kicking my legs straight up, catching the ninja that attacked me squarely in the chest, flinging him behind me. I catch a glimpse of his very animal face as he goes flying.

Monkey Fist. He has to be here, somewhere.

I have to find him. Do that, and maybe I can bring this to an end.

I see him, up on the highest point of the walls that surround the school. He's not attacking, though.

He seems to be looking for something.

Sensei, I suddenly realise.  
The whole battle scene around me makes sense now. The monkey ninjas are trying to reach Sensei, who they will attack and tire out, before Monkey Fist arrives.  
To kill him, if he can.  
Time to change his plans, then.  
I dive into the courtyard, plunging straight into the melee, keeping moving forward.  
Dodging, punching, kicking, whatever it takes to clear my path.  
One ninja takes a swing at me with a katana. I feel the blade passing an inch over my head. Yori steps in before he can take another swing, trapping his sword arm, driving her shoulder into his chest, knocking him back.  
He collides with two of his team mates, all three sprawling onto the ground.

She and Ron are with me now. They must have figured out what I going to do. Yori certainly has. Ron might just be tagging along with her.

We advance faster now. I feel sorry for anyone that tries to stop us. Having reached the base of the wall, I tell Ron and Yori to leave me. If I fail, Sensei will need all the help he can get.  
I leap up the wall, using the small ledges and cracks in the stone as steps, closing on Monkey Fist.  
He snarls when he sees me, launching into a flurry of attacks. My hands are already up, blocking his blows, trying to find an opening to strike back. His guard is good. I jump a sweep kick, but he was ready, grabbing my arm, using my momentum to throw me over his head. I flip myself over a second after he releases me, somersaulting down into a crouch.

I look up, Monkey Fist is already charging at me. I bring my hands up, ready to defend myself again, hoping to buy enough time that I can escape him and get some distance.

His fists are flying at me. I block one, two, three. The third is a feint; his hand not a punch, but a slap, pushing my guard wide and to the left. Before I can bring my hand back, his fist slams into my chest, all the air driven from my lungs. I collapse, face pressed onto the hard stone. My stomach heaves and I retch, trying to draw breath.

I can't move. Can't breathe. Can do nothing to stop Monkey Fist as he throws another punch at my head. This is it, I tell myself.

His punch never lands. Suddenly, Sensei is there. His power and agility still surprise me, despite his age.  
He dodges and blocks, easily parrying the blows aimed at him. No wasted energy or movement. Just what he needs to do the job. His counter attack is equally efficient. Slipping past his opponents guard, he traps Monkey Fists arms with his left hand, his right, palm open, slides up under his chin.

I hear the impact, as Monkey Fist's head is snapped back, blood flying from his mouth.  
Still, he is able to use the impact to launch himself away, his powerful legs carrying him a few steps back.  
Damn monkey DNA.

He lands on the edge of the wall, a straight drop to the sea below him. Unfortunately for him, the stone where he landed is old, cracked. His impact is too much for it. The wall splits, a huge chunk of rock falling away, taking Monkey Fist with it. He leaps forward, trying to get back onto the wall. Sensei blocks him, a kick to his chest driving him off the edge. So way to stop that. His scream fades as he plummets.

His forces, seeing and hearing him fall, break off, either racing to save him or just losing the will to fight. We let them go, only caring that they are gone.

Sensei helps me to my feet, I'm still dizzy from the blow.  
Together we make our way down to the courtyard. The students are already tending to the wounded. I can see at least 5 students, lying on the floor, not moving.  
I look at Sensei, his face is full of grief.

Yori limps over, Ron leaning on her shoulder, his face is bruised, proudly displaying one black eye. Blood has dried on his head. Despite that, he is still grinning. I don't want to think about why.

*******************************************************************************

The whole school gathers for a meal that evening.  
They are remembering those they lost. I feel cut off from it all somehow.  
I sit down at one end of the table, slowly eating the food that has been placed. I so tired that I'm not really hungry. Long haul flights, parachute drops and battles with monkey ninja's can really take it out of you.  
Not to mention being ignored by your boyfriend.  
We've been here for almost half a day and he's barely said five words to me

He and Yori are off in their own little world. Heads almost touching, whispering and laughing.

I glare at them. He'll talk to her, but ignore his girlfriend?

I push my plate away. My appetite is completely gone, now.

**********************************************************************

Next morning, I wake early, as I usually do. We have to head back and I need to arrange another ride for us.  
I pause, rubbing my eyes. Can I hear helicopters?

Making my way outside, I see that I'm right. Two plain, black helicopters are hovering over the courtyard, slowly coming into land.

The whole school seems to have gathered. I approach Yori, ignoring the fact that Ron is next to her again.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Behind me, four students approach the helicopters, each carrying an object wrapped in thick cloth.  
They place them reverentially inside.

Yori nods. "Now that we have been discovered, we will have to relocate. We have arranged for you to be taken back to Middleton."

She indicates the smaller chopper.

"Please, do not contact us or try to find us. We will contact you, when we are secure again. Farewell, Possible-san. Goodbye, Ron-kun."

'Ron-kun, now is it?' I muse, as Yori joins the rest of the school who are lining up to board.

She looks sad. Everyone here does, given their losses, but with her it's different. I can really explain it.

**********************************************************************

I nod to the pilot as I climb into out ride. He does not return it.  
I have my suspicions about who these vehicles and personnel belong to, but I keep them to myself.  
Yamanuchi has more contacts and clout than I realised.

Ron drops into the seat next to me, his arm draping around my shoulders.

"You okay, K.P? You seem down. Something wrong?"

That does it. He's finally pushed me too far.  
I push his arm off.

"Something wrong? I don't know. What could be wrong? Oh, wait, maybe the fact that my boyfriend spent the last 24 hours making eyes at another girl. Could that be it?"

I spit the words at him, literally dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey."

He sounds offended.

"It wasn't 24 hours, K.P. I was asleep for some of that, you know."

I'm speechless. Did he just admit that he was making eyes at Yori?  
And does he see nothing wrong with that.

I rise, moving to the far end of the chopper. Wisely he doesn't follow me.

It is a silent flight back home.

*******************************************************************

As soon as we set down, I leap out, staying low to avoid the still spinning blades, getting clear before it takes off again. Taking Ron back to his house. I'm glad to see him go, I realise.

I slip into the house. My whole body feels so tired and heavy. I ignore the voice behind me. Despite the fact that it sounds so pleased to see me.

In my room, I close the door, hoping to shut out the world.

My eyes land on the tiny strip of pictures of Shego and me, that we decided to grab from the photo booth in the mall.  
I stare at the image of us embracing, grinning widely, as I let the memories of those days flow over me.

I was such a sudden decision, such a small, silly thing to do, yet it just felt that we needed to do it.  
Like we both knew that the time we spent as friends would end sometime and we wanted something that would make it permanent.  
Permanent was right. Even know I could still recall everything about those precious days. Especially how perfect the time spent with her had felt. With her, I had never felt that her attention was anywhere but on me.  
Sure, she might have focused elsewhere for a while, but part of her had always been thinking of me. About me.

At that moment, I would have given anything to be able to go back to that time, to a place where I knew that somebody loved me.  
I paused. Love?  
Where did I get that from.  
Not that I really care, as I let the softness of my bed surround me, pulling my favourite cuddle bunny towards me, driving my pain and confusion away with thoughts of those happy, carefree days.  
My last thought before sleep claimed me, was of the last words Shego had said, before Ron had zapped her with the personality reverser again.  
What had she been going to say?  
I may never know.

********************************************************************

There were no happy thoughts to comfort Shego, as she sat outside Kim's room, hugging her legs to her chest.  
The brief encounter in the hall had left her desperate for any contact with Kim, any at all.  
So, she had decided that she would just wait here, until Kim decided to emerge.  
She would wait, no matter how long that took.  
She sat, unmoving, as Anne slipped in to check on her daughter twice, once to see if she was okay, the second to see if she wanted anything to eat.  
She made the same offer to Shego.  
She was. She was ravenous, but she wasn't going to move, not until she saw Kim.

********************************************************************

Kim's eyes snapped open, quickly focusing on the clock by her bedside, the digital numbers glowing in the low light.  
9 o clock? Had she really slept for most of the day? It was dark outside now, so she must have. She could hear heavy rain pelting against the window.  
She didn't really want to move, but she felt that she had better go and see her parents. She remembered her mother coming in once, but she had pretended to be sleeping, not yet ready to talk with her.

She stepped out of her room, coming face to face with a sight she had not expected.  
Shego, curled up in a ball, just opposite her room.  
Her breathing was slow and regular. She looked like she was asleep. Kim's mind suddenly made a connection. It had been Shego's voice she'd heard when she came in.  
Had she been here the whole time, just waiting to talk to her? To see her?  
She advanced slowly, not sure what she was intending to do.  
She stopped when Shego opened her eyes, her face blossoming into a smile, as she laid eyes on Kim.  
Not her usual predatory smile, but a smile that said she was delighted to see her.

"Princess." she murmured sleepily, "Pumpkin."

Kim couldn't handle the emotions that smile and those words generated.  
She took the first course of action that occurred to her. She fled, leaving Shego alone and abandoned.

Slowly she stood, her heart crushed. She knew what she had to do, though.

*********************************************************************

The Possible's looked up as Kim came rushing in, clearly distressed by something.  
James slipped out, as Anne began answering the question her daughter was firing at her.  
From the sounds of it, she and Shego had run into each other and it hadn't gone well, so he decided to check up on her.

The spare room was empty when her arrived, the window open, rain splashing onto the window sill.  
As he moved to shut it, he noticed the piece of paper lying on the bed.  
He slowly read the words written there, it looked as if someone had been crying when the wrote it.  
Horrific realisation dropped into his mind as she read the last words.

"ANNE." he shouted as he raced back downstairs. She met him in the hall, Kim close behind.  
"Shego's gone." He told them pressing the note into his wife's hand.  
She and Kim stared at it for a few, terrible seconds, before Kim snatched it, throwing the door open and racing out into the night.

Not even slowing down, she pulled out her Kimmunicator. Wade answered a few seconds later.

"Wade", she almost screamed, "Shego just left my house. Find her. NOW."

Sensing the fear and urgency in her voice, Wade didn't ask any questions, quickly coming up his an answer.

"Security cameras just caught her going into the Mile High Tower."

Kim began to run faster, her worst fears confirmed.  
Her mind flashed back to the note clasped in her hand.

'Sorry, Kimmie. I can't stay here. It just hurts so much. Guess it's time to move on. See what comes next. Thank your mom for me. Tell her I'm sorry too.'

************************************************************

Shego rode the lift up to the top floor of the Mile High Tower, stepping out onto the flat viewing platform at the top. It was deserted. Good. She didn't really want an audience.  
The pounding rain had already soaked her clothes, right down to her skin, but she didn't care. What did that matter now.

She advanced to the edge, staring out at the view in front of her. The lights of the city floated in front of her. Streams of lights from the cars moving below were still visible despite the rain.

I climb up onto the edge, when I hear footsteps behind me.  
I sigh, as I see Kim standing there. She is as drenched as I am.

"Go home, Princess. Don't make this harder."

She doesn't leave. Instead she runs at me, jumping up onto the ledge and grabs my arm before I can move.  
Her free hand catches me a stinging slap on my cheek.

"How dare you?" She screams. "How could you think of doing this? Is your life worth so little?"  
Tears are streaming down her face, my face sheltering hers so the rain can't wash them away.

"Not without.." I falter.

"Not without what?" She asks, her voice full of equal parts hope and dread.

Okay. Cards on the table time. This is my last chance, after all.

"Not without you. If I can't be with you, then I have nothing. Nothing."

I'm crying now, as well.

I turn back to the drop, ready to step.

Kim grabs me again, spinning me back around. I ready myself for another slap. Why won't she just leave?

I get my answer as she presses her lips softly against mine. The gentle contact driving the cold out of my body.  
She breaks the kiss, drawing me close to her. I wail, crying uncontrollably against her. My body shaking with my sobs and the cold.  
She leans in, pulling my head onto her shoulder, placing her mouth against me ear.

"You've got me." She whispers, softly. "You've got me."

* * *

Okay, there we go. I promised I would publish before, I went away and there it is.

Sorry to say, there will now be a weeks break before I can upload any more, due to being away from my computer for a bit. But I am taking all my books with me, so I should have at least one more chapter written when I return and another week off from work to type it up.

Once again, I am sorry and I just ask that you hang on.

About Shego's desire to end her life. I wanted to write that in a way that wasn't destructive or fueled by a desire to hurt herself. She just couldn't face this world without Kim and decided it was time to leave it.

Next chapter: Kim and Shego reveal and accept their feelings for each other. But how will Ron react? And how does Kim feel about him?

Oh, yeah. Reviews and constructive criticisms welcome. Just not too many of the second one, please. lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Choosing the next step.

Paring: KIGO.

Warning: contains mature content (nudity)

I do not own Kim Possible, it and all related characters are the property of the original creators, not me.

This story is owned by me, Mereel Skirata.

* * *

I walk back into the living room, resting heavily on Kimmie's shoulder, all of the strength having gone about of my body. Anne runs over as soon as we enter, throwing her arms around my neck as Kimmie steps back, pulling me in close, despite my soaking clothing. Her face is streaked with tears, her mascara running with them. She must have been crying really hard.  
She pulls back from me, looking straight into my eyes. Her mouth moves slightly, opening and closing a few times.  
She wants to say something, but she can't seem to get the words out. Fresh tears run down her face. I draw her back into the hug.

"I'm sorry." I mutter. It's all I can say.

As she goes to sit back down, I glance at Kimmie's dad. While he hasn't been crying, he does look concerned, either for me, Kimmie or Anne. I can't tell. Maybe he's concerned for all of us. I feel a sudden rush of guilt as I fully realise what I put them through.

Back upstairs, Kimmie leads me into her room, having grabbed two large towels as we passed the bathroom.

Kim drops them one the bed, turning to face me, helping me to peel off my drenched jumpsuit. It sticks to my legs, but I eventually manage to extricate myself.  
Then she follows suit with her mission gear.  
Both naked now, she wraps a towel around us, as we set about drying each other. Despite the closeness of our bodies, neither of us finds the situation sexual. We are just sharing the intimacy of this moment, relishing in each other s presence, in the fact that we are both here to be with each other. We are linked by the desire to be with each other and to never be apart.  
Kim changes into her pyjamas, deep blue sleep shirt and shorts, before revealing an identical set for me, but in light green with black stripes around the bottom of the shorts.  
I'm touched. She obviously brought them after I left.  
She slips under the covers as I dress, leaving enough space for me on her left side. I climb in next to her, pulling the duvet around our shoulders. Kimmie shivers as I press my face against my neck.  
"Still cold, Pumpkin?"  
She nods, nestling closer to me, cuddling into my warm embrace.  
I kiss her neck gently, inhaling her scent. Soft and sweet, a hint of strawberries.  
She sighs, slowly and softly. I think she's asleep, or nearly asleep.  
I let my head drop back onto the pillow.

"Night, Pumpkin." I whisper.

"Night, Shego." She murmurs back.

I close my eyes. We are asleep in minutes.

Kimmie wakes first, rubbing as she sits up slowly.  
She turns, looking at the girl still sleeping next to her, her raven hair shining in the early morning light.  
My heart soars just by looking at her. She looks so beautiful, so peaceful, her face completely relaxed.  
As if the terrible events of yesterday had never happened.  
I don't think that I'll ever forget the sight of her standing on that ledge.  
Or that terrible moment when I feared I might lose her forever. But at the same time, it made my feelings for her completely clear. Sitting here now, I feel things for her that I've never felt for Ron. Ron is friend, a good friend. One's who's always been there for me. But one that I feel that I could spend time away from.  
With Shego, I feel like I should always be with her. Like she has become part of my heart and soul and to be without her, I would just die.

Still, I think I can handle it for a few minutes. Slipping into my slippers, I pad downstairs. Mum is already in the kitchen, Dad having gone into work.

I give mum a kiss on the cheek, before I fill the kettle. As it boils, I grab two cups, filling each with one spoonful of dried coffee and two of brown sugar.

"Mum, did you tell the tweebs anything about last night?"

"No, I don't see any reason to upset them unnecessarily. But you do need to talk to Ron. He deserves to know about you and Shego."

I narrow my eyes, looking away, as I think of my boyfriend. Or is that ex-boyfriend? I throw my hands up in the air.

"Okay. Okay. I'll go see him tomorrow."

I really don't want to, given what he did. But mum's right. I should tell him. Better that he hears it from me than someone else.

I wake suddenly, realising that I am alone. Kimmie's space is still warm, so she can't have been gone long. But for me these seconds are too long. I want her back with me. I don't feel secure without her. I'm terrified to think what I might do if she never came back. I'm seconds away from leaping out of bed and running off to find her, when she returns.

I pull her into a hug, burying my head in her chest, as soon as she puts down the cups she is carrying.

She gently strokes my hair. "Shego, honey, what's wrong?"

I look up, tears misting my eyes.

"Don't leave me, okay. Please. I just feel so scared when you're not here. So just stay with me. Okay?"

The pleading tone in her voice clutches at my heart. I guide her back to the bed, plumping up the pillows as she sinks into them.

"Okay. Okay, I won't. Shhh. It's okay."

I cuddle up to her, hoping that my presence will drive away the fears that my words cannot.

She slowly relaxes. But her hands clasp mine desperately. Like she's afraid I'm just going to vanish at any second.

"You're okay, baby. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you."

Shego's next words sting, though she didn't mean them to.

"You did."

"What? When."

"It was a dream. I was lying with you in a field. One minute you were there and then you were gone. And I couldn't find you. And just now, I woke up and you weren't here. It just brought it back, really."

I stroke her cheek, wiping away the single tear that is rolling down it.

"Alright. But we don't have to stay cooped up in here all day. We should go out and do something. Shopping or get a meal or... "

"Anything s fine, as long as you're there."

"Okay. How about Bueno Nacho?"

Despite her frail emotional state, the scoff she replies with is pure Shego.

"Princess, don't confuse me with the buffoon. I do know a few places a bit more classy that a fast food joint."

"But, you liked Bueno Nacho the last time we went there."

"It's fine just to eat. But you have to treat your girlfriend to something a bit more special. That might be something to tell monkey boy next time you see him. Now, give me that phone and let me do my stuff."

Placing the phone back in the cradle, having managed to secure a table at an out of the way, but upmarket, restaurant in Upperton.

I can't hear anyone in the bathroom, so I enter, switching on the shower, getting the temperature right.

Kimmie follows, tossing her shirt and shorts off, slipping under the hot spray and I join her.

I stand close behind Kimmie again, just enjoying the proximity, as she begins to shampoo her hair.

I slip one hand over her trim stomach, gently tracing around her navel. She shoots me a grin, stepping around behind me, gently working the lather into my hair now.

Her touch just feels so good, that I start to melt into it.

"Does that feel good?" Kimmie asks, innocently.

Of course it does. She has to know how much I'm enjoying this, both her attention and the feel of her hands.  
I'd show her, but that would mean moving away from her magic touch.

Suddenly, I notice that the only thing that is in contact with my head is the water. Kimmie has now turned her attention back to her own hair.

So, she wants to play with me? Fine, I'll play with her. I kiss Kimmie, right on the lips, softly, but deeply.  
Her hands pause. I break the kiss, just as she is getting into it. She moans in disappointment as I pull back.

I smirk, staring into her eyes. "Fix your hair, Pumpkin. We've got a reservation."

I feel her eyes on me as I walk away, gently patting my hair dry.

I hold the door to the restaurant open for Kimmie, following closely behind her, as the waiter leads up to our table.

Kimmie's outfit is a bit brighter than mine; a white t-shirt with a pink heart on the chest, blue jeans that are a little faded and white trainers.  
A couple of pins are holding her hair back, framing her face perfectly.  
The cloth nicely hugs her curves, not revealing them. Just displaying them in the best way possible. My choice is a little more sombre. A black shirt and skirt, with black platforms. But then, can any outfit be sombre when you have green skin, skin that my outfit shows plenty of.  
The shirt is open at the top two buttons, not quiet showing my cleavage, but almost there. The skirt doesn't even reach past my knees.  
As usual I have my long hair loose, letting it flow naturally.

We have been given a table right at the front of the restaurant, next to the window, but tucked into the corner, giving it a sense of privacy.  
The waiter moves to pull Kimmie's chair out for her, but I wave him away. I want to do it. I'm going to treat my Princess to the best, better than the buffoon ever could.  
I'll bet no girl he ever took out, if anyone else would have him, had been escorted to her seat before he took his.  
Then again he probably doesn't even know about that tradition, he only goes to that cheap mexican place. They don't even have real seats there.

The waiter reads out the specials to us, but I'm out of my depth really. I've never been to a restaurant this fancy, except once with my parents.  
But I was 10 at the time.

So I order for us, a set menu that covers all courses.

As we wait, Kim voices the question that has been bouncing around in my head.  
"What about Drakken? Will you go back to working with him or..."

"I can't really stay with you and work with Drakken. I don't want to be put into a situation where I would have to fight you. Plus, I can't bear to apart from you. Even a few minutes this morning nearly broke my heart. I'm staying with you, Princess. No doubt."  
We spend the rest of the meal just chatting, talking about more mundane things. Kimmie is going to graduate soon, before moving on to college.

"I'm looking forward to it, of course I am. But, at the same time, it scares me, Shego. It's a big change. In fact, my mother said that everything changes."

"Of course, everything changes. But that doesn't have to be a bad thing. You get the chance to do things your own way. Try your own things. And I know you can handle it. All the things you've done, things you've seen. You can do this. Trust me."

After we finish eating, we head outside, taking a slow walk back to her parents house.  
We both know that tomorrow will be a difficult day.  
But we will get through it, together.

* * *

Okay, that's it for Anger. I have another story that will follow on from it planned, but I won't be writing that yet.

But keep an eye out for a new KIGO fic that I should have the Chapter 1 of up in a few days.

Thank you all for your kind comments and keep them coming.  
Any ideas for where you would like the story to go or events you want to see, tell me and I will consider them.

Till next time.


End file.
